harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Albus Potter
Albus Severus "Al" Potter (b. 23rd March, 2007) is a half-blood wizard and the second son of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Albus is the middle of three children, born at least a year after his older brother, James, and two years before his younger sister Lily. He was named in honour of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Albus Potter was sorted into Slytherin. Biography On September, 2017, Albus left for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his cousin, Rose Weasley, as well as Scorpius Malfoy. Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Albus confided to his father(Harry) that he feared he might be sorted into Slytherin. In response, his father told him that the bravest man he ever knew — Severus Snape, who Albus was named after — had been a Slytherin. Harry also assured his son that, if he was sorted into Slytherin, that the house would have gained a great student and that he and Ginny would think no less of him for it. Harry also told Albus that if he preferred Gryffindor, then the Sorting Hat would take this choice into account, as it had in his case (something Harry never told any of his other children). At this, Albus' face was described as being in wonder.' After much thought about the selection during his voyage aboard the Hogwarts Express, Albus decided not to choose what house he wanted to be in and leave it to the Sorting Hat. Thus, the hat decided to place Albus in Slytherin, to the amazement and joy of the Slytherins. First year This is not cannon but the plot of a fanfiction series. Once at Hogwarts, Albus was sorted into Slytherin, unlike many other members of his family. On Halloween, Albus is faced with a conspiracy between the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Mylor Silvanus, and the professor of Muggle Studies, Epibalsa McNaught, who seek answers about the past and the dark objects of Albriech Ambratorix. Embarking on this mystery, Albus involves his two best friends, Rose and Scorpius, on the tales of Ambratorix. After witnessing the emotions of the Battle of Hogwarts and watching the murder of Colin Creevey, who eventually turned into a ghost and his friend, Albus finds a kinship between him and Ambratorix. Ambratorix is forced by Professor Monomon to the Ambratorix' grotto where Yaxley was waiting for him to open the Eye of the Worlds that Yaxley would use to complete their plans and to revive the Dark Lord. However, Albus ends up meeting with Ambratorix in a world of the artisan and finds that the eye could never bring Voldemort back to life, and there find all the truths about the artisian. In the same world, Albus uses the powers of the Eye of the Worlds to see and review their dead relatives, but he can only speak and observe them without being able to touch them. Upon returning to his world, Albus gets a present from Ambratorix, a magic galleon to help in times of pain and loneliness, and eventually Albus wins his duel against Yaxley. Personality and traits Unlike his rowdy, outgoing older brother, Albus seems to be a quiet, smart and thoughtful boy. He is marked by insecurity and seems to have an especially close relationship with his father. He sometimes doesn't understand why people stare at his father and finds it not very interesting when they do. Relationships 'Parents' Albus has an especially close relationship with his parents. when he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts for the first time and worried he would be in Slytherin, his father comforted him. 'Siblings' :Albus: '"''I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" :Ginny: "Albus, give it a rest!" :— Albus and his brother arguing in the car on the way to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Albus older brother seems to enjoy teasing him. Though the boys are close in age, James has a more outgoing personality, while Albus is quiet, and more like his younger sister. All three siblings share the opinion that Ted Lupin would make a great addition to the family if he eventually married Victoire Weasley. Albus and his cousin Rose Weasley are close in age and in the same year at Hogwarts. Just like Lily and Hugo, they seem to be quite close, and shared worry over where they would be sorted. When Rose arrived at to head off to her and Albus' first year, Albus was "immensely relieved" to see her and Rose smiled at him. '''Scorpius Malfoy Even though their parents were enemies, Albus and Scorpius became friends. It is an unstable friendship, because you never know when one will disagree with each other and Scorpius will complain. But while Scorpius continues calling Albus "Potter", Albus considers him his best friend. Arthur Morfin Weasley Arthur Morfin Lloyd Weasley was his cousin and former friend. They had created an idea to have a back in time sorting and then he ended their friendship and had their greatest duel. Arthur set the Crutiartus Curse on Yann Fredericks. Arthur kidnapped Louis Weasley, captured him to take Louis to Azkaban, and one day later Albus saw Arthur feed Louis in those dementors. Professor Curtis Evercreech caught them and gave Albus, Arthur, Scorpius, Rose, and Louis a detention. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Albus Potter and the War Within'' Albus Potter series *''Albus Potter and the Fortress of the Dead'' *''Albus Potter and the Silver Wizard'' *''Albus Potter and the Rise of Dark Alliance'' *''Albus Potter and the Foulest Book'' *''Albus Potter and the Dragon Fang Wand'' *''Albus Potter and the Dungeon of Merlin's Mist'' *''James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing'' *''James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper'' *''James Potter and the Vault of Destinies'' *''Harry Potter and the Maker of Kings '' Category:Sorted in 2017 Category:Males Category:Potter Family Category:Weasley Family Category:Half-Bloods Category:Seekers Category:Hogwarts students Category:Albus Potter and the Hunter of Destinations Category:Quidditch players Category:Wizards Category:Slytherins Category:2006 births